Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the partial oxidation of low rank coal. More particularly, the present invention relates to the partial oxidation of a novel fuel composition comprising low rank coal, heavy residual oil and water for the production of synthesis gas, fuel gas or reducing gas.
Alternate fuels are now required to replace the world's diminishing petroleum reserves. While there are large deposits of low rank coal in the world, the use of this low cost fuel has been very limited in the past. This is mainly because of excessive coal and oxygen requirements per unit of syngas (hydrogen plus carbon monoxide) produced. Further, environmental pollution may result when low rank coal is burned. By the subject invention, it is now economically attractive to gasify low rank coal. Further, environmental pollution may be eliminated or substantially reduced by the subject process and thermal efficiencies are increased.
Slurries of solid fuel and water are described in coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,544,291 and 3,607,156.